This patent relates to the field of solid-state AC-coupled breakover conduction devices and, in particular, to illumination and display devices utilizing the properties of AC-coupled breakover conduction. The invention provides structures and driving methods for DIAC based illumination devices and display cells. Embodiments are provided for small and large displays alike.